Kari runs away
by Lady Literature
Summary: P the title is stupid. this involves much out-of-character-ness and major overreactions. sigh it makes no sense, but please enjoy!
1. Kari Runs Away

(A/N: okay, I just wanted to explain this. I hate Davis as much as it is possible to hate anything. Anyway, on with the fic)  
  
  
  
Davis sat in his room and brooded over his terrible fate. He knew he would never live it down if he went out like this, but he'd tried everything. Nothing had worked. Earlier, his sister Jun decided to practice her makeover techniques. His normally spiky hair was now in voluminous curls that poofed out into a MAJOR Afro, and his sister had died it pink. PINK, of all colours. His eyelashes seemed to be 3 inches long, and his eyelids were absolutely COVERED with pink eye shadow. He had tons of pink blusher on as well as shockingly pink lipstick. Worst of all, HIS EARS WERE PIERCED! From his earlobes dangled heavy pink-painted metal hoops at least 4 inches in diameter. He couldn't so much as turn his head without wanting to scream from the pain. He had scrubbed his face with all his might, but he had just worsened the mess. He didn't have the slightest clue what to do. So, he did the first thing that popped into his head. He called Kari.  
  
" Hello?" Tai asked, after he picked up the phone.  
  
"Umm, could I speak to Kari, please?"  
  
" Sure, Davis"  
  
" Hello, Kari speaking"  
  
" Hey, umm, Kari? You think you could come over here and help me out a bit?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
" My sister ambushed me and totally destroyed the last of my self- esteem (a/n: good lord! He said something intelligent!)  
  
" What did she do?"  
  
"Covered me with shocking pink makeup,"  
  
1 "That doesn't sound too bad"  
  
"Died my hair, and pierced my ears"  
  
" That's bad. What colour did she die your hair"  
  
"Pink, of course"  
  
"OUCH! I'll be over in 5 minutes"  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Kari is at the door of the Motomiya residence, with a small suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Come in, it's open."  
  
Kari walked in, looked at Davis and burst out laughing. "Dear god! I thought you were making it up, just to get me over here."  
  
"Well, I wasn't" said Davis huffily " and I wanna fix it before the meeting in 3 hours."  
  
"Well," said Kari "Lets get to work"  
  
2 and ½ hours later…  
  
Kari had managed to get the makeup off of Davis's face and the earrings out of his ears. She was currently rummaging through her suitcase and Davis was sitting on the bed, staring at Kari.  
  
"Well. I don't know how I can do your hair in a ½ hour, Davis. This stuff has to be worn overnight to work." She said, reading the back of a large bottle.  
  
" awww, shoot."  
  
Kari pulled out about 50 bottles of hair gel and 38 bottles of hair spray. She stuffed pretty much all of it into Davis hair, and began to spike it. About 5 minutes later, she pulled out her blow dryer and dried it. His hair was stiff, but it was normal- at least, as normal as it could be while coloured shocking pink. (a/n: just to let you know, I have nothing against shocking pink. I just thought that since Davis is one of those guys that just... well, it's an insult to him.) "Well, that is as good as it's gonna get, Davis… oh, wait! I have something that might be of use to you…" she hunted around in her little suitcase for about 3minutes, before pulling it out and yelling 'here it is!' triumphantly. It was a hat. Exactly like TK's.  
  
"Were did you get that?" Davis demanded  
  
"Oh.. I … TK gave it to me… I just… you know…." She blushed a little, and giggled nervously.  
  
Davis sighed. He'd always known that Kari didn't like him as anything more than a friend(a/n: duh! Who could like Davis!?) but that had never stopped him from hoping. He picked up his goggles and pulled them around his head, then took the hat from Kari. He glared at it with utmost hatred, then shook it out and pulled it onto his head. "how do I look?" he asked Kari, striking a pose. Kari giggled again, less nervously this time.  
  
"wonderful," she replied. Great, he thought, maybe she DOES like me. "and amazingly like TK" she added quickly. Davis sighed inwardly and hung his head. He'd never have a chance with Kari, and he knew it. Why did he keep deluding himself? He glanced in the mirror and noticed that the hat covered pretty much all of his hair, except a little in the back, but it would be okay.  
  
"Hey, Davis, I'll need the hat back, after the meeting, k? I have a feeling that TK is gonna be pretty pissed off when he notices that your wearing the hat he gave me."  
  
"Sure, Kari. And thanks for helping me."  
  
"No prob. C'mon, we'd better leave now, or we'll be late."  
  
Davis and Kari ran up the stairs (a/n: I haven't a clue whether Izzy's house has stairs or not, but for my case, lets pretend they do.) panting loudly. They burst into Izzy's room, and stopped, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey, where have you two been? The meeting started 15 minutes ago." Asked Yolei.  
  
"At his house," said Kari, pointing to Davis, who hadn't said a word. "He was having some…problems" Tk laughed, but it wasn't his normal laugh. It seemed a bit…forced. Kari glanced at him, and although he was laughing, his eyes seemed cold. Kari skipped across the circle, and sat down next to TK. "I'll explain later", she whispered in his ear. He nodded. Davis tried to join Kari, but he tripped over Cody, and stumbled forward. The hat fell off of his head, and although he made a frantic swipe for it, Tai got it first. For a few seconds, Davis glared at Tai with utmost eniminity. There was absolute silence. Davis, frozen in the middle of the circle, his hands outstretched, thought 'oh, SHIT!' Then, almost simultaneously, all the digidestined burst out laughing. Davis dropped his arms and bowed his head in shame.  
  
" PINK!!" yelled Yolei, and howled with laughter. Davis flushed and bowed his head. TK was rolling around on the ground and laughing his head off. Kari looked like she was trying to keep herself from smirking. A tear trickled down Davis's cheek, and fell to the floor. Suddenly, he was only aware of that tear, on the floor. The laughter of the others seemed irrelevent. He felt the anger coursing through him, and then, suddenly, he looked up. Another tear trickled onto his cheek, sparkling, teeth clenching, and glaring at everyone. He felt so… powerful at this moment. He could do anything. With a sudden cry, he turned and ran straight for the closed window. He stretched out his arms, and shot through. Broken glass rain down around him, as he lay on the ground, 20 feet below.  
  
Two days later in a hospital room…  
  
"Oh, my god" said Kari "I feel so guilty, like I did this to him. I…" she trailed off and leaned her head on TK's arm.  
  
"It's okay, Kari…It was my fault too, for laughing at him. I…I guess I was jealous"  
  
"I know… but…wait a second! You? Jealous? Of what???"  
  
TK blushed, and bowed his head… "ummmm…"  
  
"Takareu…." (a/n: I know I didn't spell that right, but I can't remember)" said Kari warningly.  
  
"You know very well what I am talking about Hikari," His eyes flashing coldly, he strode toward the door "Goodbye"  
  
Kari hiccuped loudly, and sobbed even harder. She couldn't figure out what was happening. She had collapsed into a chair about 5 seconds after TK had left, and that was 20 minutes ago. She didn't notice that Davis' eyes had fluttered open, and he was watching her.  
  
"Kari?" said Davis in a low voice.  
  
Kari jumped, and hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Davis! You're awake! Oh, thank god!"  
  
"I'm fine Kari. Or I will be. But you don't seem to be. Now, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"But… I don't want…"  
  
"You can't hurt me anymore than you already have, Kari. Besides, I can take it"  
  
"No..no!" she ran out of the room, and collided with TK, who was walking toward the door of the room. She glanced back just long enough to see Davis' hurt expression. She dodged TK and ran on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is Kari okay?" was the first thing Davis asked when TK walked into the hospital room.  
  
TK nodded. "Here" He said "This is for you." He held out a chocolate bar, and awkwardly sat down in the chair beside Davis' bed.  
  
"Thanks," said Davis "but is there something going on that I should know about?"  
  
"I just lost my temper with Kari, that's all, but I think she took it kinda hard."  
  
"She would." The two boys smiled at each other.  
  
"Although," TK grinned "you look sooo stupid with pink hair." Laughing, TK dodged Davis' attempt at a punch.  
  
Well, how did you- wait wait! Creative flow! Not done yet!  
  
Tai sat in his bedroom, staring at a picture of Kari's smiling face. He had just gotten the news that she had run away. He had searched for hours, but hadn't seen a sign of her. Sora knew, and she would tell the others for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TK had been about to leave, because Davis said he was a little tired, but the phone had rung, and Davis asked TK to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, umm, Davis?"  
  
"This is TK. Do you wanna talk to Davis? He's-"  
  
"No, this is Sora. I…Tai though you should know… Kari.."  
  
"What about her?" TK asked, his voice becoming shrill.  
  
" She..she ran away. Tai is out searching for her, and he asked me…" Sora's voice broke and she burst into tears.  
  
"oh my…" TK's voice trailed off and the phone fell from his hand.  
  
"TK?" asked Davis "What happened?"  
  
"Kari ran away." His voice was flat, no emotion. "Tai is looking for her."  
  
Davis' mouth dropped open. He simply stared in disbelief. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"  
  
"no" he said. Suddenly he stood up straighter, and said "no" in a much stronger tone. " I have to go find Tai. Somehow…" He trailed off and looked away. "Somehow, I get the feeling… that she doesn't really want to be found."  
  
3 days later…  
  
Davis hadn't heard anything since that phone call from Sora, and he was getting worried. He didn't know where Kari might be, or anything else that might have happened. His left leg was broken, but he could walk on crutches, and he spent most of his time pacing beside the bed. There was a commotion in the hall. Davis started for the door.  
  
TK wandered the hallway of the hospital in a drunken haze (a/n: no, he isn't drunk- he just feels like he is). He couldn't remember where Davis' room was, but… he had to try. He collapsed in the hallway.  
  
Davis gaped. TK was lying on the floor, beat up really bad. They put him on a strecher, and took him away. A few minutes later, they came back, and put him in the spare bed in Davis' room. He was awake.  
  
"who beat you up?" asked Davis, terrified that TK might be seriously injured.  
  
"Tai…" said TK, smiling weakly. "It took me three days to find him, and he flew into rage at my suggestion that he should stop, and let the police look. He…well, I don't blame him…although I don't know what it feels like to lose someone that way…somehow, I feel…oddly relieved…" He trailed off again, and rolled over in his bed.  
  
"relieved? About what?"  
  
"well…I don't really know.. I loved Kari, you know that…but I don't think it was… I don't know… it's just so confusing…" He covered his eyes with one hand, and winced slightly as his finger brushed the bruise on his forehead.  
  
"s'okay. I understand. There's really nothing we can do. Just wait. I mean, If she went home, she could be anywhere in the world right now. The digiports will take anyone anywhere  
  
4 years later…  
  
TK clicked on compose, and wrote an email that invited everyone to meet in the park, by the old maple tree, just for fun. He clicked on send, and then he realized that he had absentmindedly sent one to Kari as well. A lump rose in his throat, and he choked back a sob. It had been four years, four long, miserable years, since Kari had run away. He had always kept an eye out for her, but the police hadn't so much as found any clues as to where she might be. He sighed, and switched off his computer, then climbed into bed. He had burned all of his white hats, deciding (for no real reason, really) that they had looked very stupid on him. He'd taken to using gel, and spiking it up, a little bit like Davis' used to be, but not quite. Davis. He hadn't seen Davis in about a month. His leg had never fully healed, and he walked with a limp. He'd never been able to play soccer again.  
  
He sighed. He had been wondering why she had run away. Her life had seemed so…well, happy. She had always been upbeat, and positive, and had never been moody or miserable, like Matt. But then, look at now. Matt was bright, energetic, and he sang. He wasn't very moody anymore. Quiet, maybe, but not moody. When he was younger, he had always expected for Matt to just pick up and leave, no warning. It had never happened. Kari… he had felt that Kari would always be there for him. But, she wasn't. He just couldn't get used to that. TK sighed once more (a/n: lots of sighing, huh?) and crawled into his bed, and turned of the light.  
  
Next day…  
  
TK climbed onto his motorcycle (silver with blue trim) and revved the engine. He reached for his helmet (also silver with blue trim), and groaned when he realized he had left it in the house. He pulled the key out of the ignition, and stormed back into the house. Up in his bedroom, he did a quick search, and finally found his helmet (underneath a pile of dirty clothes) He hadn't seen his mother in about 2 years, now, and no one ever reminded him to clean his room, or eat, or any of that other important stuff.  
  
Anyway, TK grabbed his helmet, and in doing so, he knocked over Kari's picture. The glass shattered as it hit the floor, and TK picked it up (a/n: not the glass-the picture) and stared at it for a few moments. He looked at it, and then slipped it into his back pocket. He glanced at his watch, and knew if he didn't leave now, he'd be late. He swore, and ran down the stairs.  
  
He jammed the key into the ignition, and roared off, not noticing the picture of Kari flutter from his back pocket…  
  
TK arrived panting at the tree in the park, apologizing, and leaned against the tree trunk. Everyone else, of course, was already there. Yolie (who by now had been allowed to get contacts, and her hair died a normal colour) frowned at him.  
  
"TK?" said Izzy.  
  
"Hmm?" TK said, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Umm…I'm not sure whether I should mention this or not, but…I noticed that you also sent a email to Kari."  
  
"Oh, that was a mistake. I clicked on her name by acciedent.  
  
"Oh" Izzy sounded realived. 'no wonder' thought TK, 'he probably thinks I'm losing it'  
  
The others started chatting, and..well, not really joking around, but all of them were trying to take their minds off of Kari. TK reached for the picture in his back pocket, and discovered it was missing. He sighed. It seem as though nothing would ever go right for him.  
  
" Miss her, huh?" said a voice beside him. TK jumped. It was Davis.  
  
" Oh yeah. It's so different without her. I mean…" He trailed off, staring into space.  
  
" Umm, are any of you Takareu Takishi?" (a/n: I know I spelled that totally wrong, don't sue me.) A young girls voice asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be me." TK replied, glancing at the girl. He nearly went into shock, of course, considering what she looked like.(a/n: I'm not exactly sure why he would go into shock, but it's not because she looked good, okay?) She had super-spiky jet-black hair with neon-pink highlights shooting through it. Her face was heavily made up, all in black (a/n:you know what I mean), and she had her left eyebrow pierced twice, her right, six times, her nose once, her lower lip four times and her chin once. She was wearing a neon-pink spaghetti-strap crop top, and a black miniskirt that barely covered her bottom (a/n: don't picture this, or ask where it came from. I don't control my imagination; it controls me). Her black boots came up to her knees, and had heels about 11 inches high. She had a tattoo of a black snake twined around her upper arm.  
  
"Ummm, I found this, and your name was on the back, so I thought I should return it." She held out the picture of Kari.  
  
Okay. That is way longer that I thought. It probably doesn't make any sense either. Well, I'm gonna finish it. I really have a feeling that nobody's gonna read this, but…who cares? I write this stuff more for me than anyone else, and I'm willing to bet that it sucks, anyway. R&R, to tell me just how bad. In any case, flame me if you have nothing better to do. If you have any ideas, just tell me. I'll try to put them in. Thanx!  
  
-Lady Of Literature 


	2. Who are you??

Okay, This is rather fragmented, and doesn't make much sense. Maybe it reflects how I feel. R&R please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She held out the picture of Kari.  
  
"Thanks" said TK, stuffing the picture in his pocket. He didn't waste his time wondering who the girl was.  
  
"Hey," said ol' airheaded Mimi "Why don't you stick around? There's plenty of food for everyone. What's your name? Mines Mimi."  
  
"Thanks," said the girl, smiling "And I'm Roxanne."  
  
TK groaned inwardly. The last thing he needed right now was for this girl to hang around. He wanted to leave, but he knew that he couldn't go without having to claim sick, and he had already said he was fine, several times. No, he had to stick it out. This girl, Roxanne, was weird, but…familiar, in a way. She sat down, between Tai and Mimi, and (a/n: Okay, lets just pretend that she is suddenly wearing shorts instead of a skirt) crossed her legs.  
  
"Umm, guys, it looks like it is about to rain," said Tai "Maybe we could move it back to my house?"  
  
Everyone quickly agreed. Tai and Matt had their cars, both of which could take 5 people, max. That left Roxanne with no ride.  
  
TK sighed. He knew this would happen. "Hey Roxanne," He called "Do you mind riding a motorcycle without a helmet? Mine can seat two, if you don't."  
  
"Thanks, Takareu" She replied, climbing on.  
  
"Call me TK"  
  
"Okay…TK" She said, right before he revved the engine, and roared off.  
  
He wondered why he couldn't have just taken someone else, like ken, or someone. It felt so…right, to have this strange girl, hanging on to his waist at the back of his motorcycle. He pulled up in front of Tai's house, and stopped. Roxanne got off the bike, and waited until he had taken off his helmet, and parked in the garage. TK rang the bell, and waited. Then he realized that the others weren't there yet.  
  
"I know this is a total drag," He began, not wanting her to get mad (For some odd reason) "But it doesn't look like the other's are here yet."  
  
"S'okay" She said "It's the most fun I've had in about four years"  
  
Four years. Something clicked in TK's mind. That was the same amount of time that Kari had been gone. Was it possible that…that this girl was …Kari? He studied her face again, but though she had similar features, she wasn't close to what Kari had been. Kari had always thought the idea of punching holes in your skin was gross, and she had hated the colour black.  
  
  
  
She couldn't be. Never. So why did he feel like he knew her before? He shrugged it off as Déjà vu.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She said. Tai and Matt pulled up in their respective cars, and everyone got out. Tai opened the door.  
  
"Ladies first. That means you, Matt." Tai laughed and ducked Matt's playful shove.  
  
Mimi held her hands over her head in a vain attempt to shield herself from the increasing rain. "Lets just get inside"  
  
"I'm just gonna go get some snacks, okay guys? The remains of our picnic are in the truck, and I don't think anyone wants to get them. Go on up to my room" Everyone ran up the stairs and Roxanne pulled open the door to Tai's room. Everyone ran in, and found a seat on the bed, floor, or a random chair. TK sat on the floor, and Roxanne skipped over Izzy's legs and joined him. Something in TK's mind clicked.  
  
"Kari.."He said in a barely audible whisper. Roxanne looked at him, seeming confused. But, was she Kari? He had thought maybe on the ride home. First he accidentally told Kari that they were meeting in the park. Then Roxanne showed up, and gave him the picture of Kari that he'd lost. When they were riding home, he felt like he knew Roxanne before. He realized suddenly that Roxanne had opened the door to Tai's room. How would she know which one was Tai's? They'd never seen her before. And now, her habit of having to skip across somebody's legs to sit beside him. It had to be Kari. Why else would she know these things? There must have been at least 50 people in the park. How would she know to come to them? And, why would she even bother? It just HAD to be Kari. Most people wouldn't. TK's head was spinning (a/n: I don't mean that literally). He put one hand to his head and groaned.  
  
"TK?" said Davis, seeming to be concerned "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine" He replied through clenched teeth "I just have a bit of a headache. Information overload."  
  
"What?" Davis' expression reflected his confusion.  
  
"Nothing, Davis. Just a headache." TK sighed. Davis didn't get it. Tai might, but the rest of them wouldn't, Davis least of all.  
  
Tai kicked the door open and dumped a bunch of party snacks on the floor (a/n: you know, Chips, and popcorn, and sweet stuff, and all of that other great stuff). Then he turned around and headed back to the kitchen. He reappeared a few moments later with 3 six-packs of beer.  
  
"If you think we're touching that stuff, you're crazy" said Yolei.  
  
"awww, come on!" Tai said.  
  
3 hours later…  
  
Tai and Davis had both passed out after about half a can, joe had had one, Izzy had one, and Matt had two. Roxanne was on her fifth and counting, without seeming the slightest bit drunk. Yolei had refused to touch the stuff, and so did TK, Mimi, Sora, and Ken. Cody obviously hadn't.  
  
Sorry. I had to end it there, because I didn't know what to do. Should I make Roxanne be kari?? Or not?? I really don't know, and I refuse to continue posting this unless I get 10 reviews, flames included. Thank you.  
  
Lady Literature 


	3. IS IT HER!?

I would explain to you why I didn't post anything for so long- but that would be lying. SORRY!!!!! *sniff* I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting so long. Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'Kari runs away'.I will not give away anything! Go read! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time 9 o'clock came, everyone except TK, Roxanne, Matt and a drunken Tai and Davis had left. Tai's mom popped in. "Oh! I didn't realize you were still here. Would you like to spend the night?" TK hesitated, and glanced at Roxanne. "Sure! We'd love to" replied Matt. TK could have strangled him. Tai's mom popped out again (a/n: POP!!!). TK shot Matt an angry glare. Matt returned it. For a full three minutes, the two glared at each other. Finally, Roxanne said "Will you guys quit it? Your starting to freak me out." Everyone burst into laughter, loud enough that Tai stirred on the floor. He sat up and spoke "hi, guys." "I though you were out cold!? Where you faking?" Matt exclaimed "Yup! Davis really is though." Everyone laughed at this. Roxanne included. "So, what are we gonna do?" Tai asked "Not sleep" "Lets play-what is that game called?-True or dare." Matt replied "Sure." Matt went first "Tai, true or dare?" "Hmmm..Dare" "I dare you too..Cut your hair!" "NOOO WAY!!!" "Fine. I dare you too..run around outside in your underwear!" "fine" Tai did so with the others all laughing at him. When he got back, he asked "TK, true or dare??" "Umm.."TK hesitated "umm.Dare." "I dare you to start wearing white hats again!" TK didn't know what to think "Yeah TK, why'd you stop wearing your white hats? You looked so cute in them" Roxanne said. Wait a minute. How the heck did she know he used to wear a white hat? TK glanced at her. She had realized her mistake, and clapped a hand over her mouth. Matt and Tai were staring too. Davis was still out on the floor. Roxanne, Panicking, jumped up and ran for the door, but Matt grabbed her. She sighed, and went limp. Matt dragged her over to the bunk bed, and she sat down on it. Matt, Tai and TK stood around it, staring down at her. Matt was the first to break the silence. "Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lame, Lame Lame.. , and short, too. Ah well.I guess I kinda half gave away the ending here.You know who Roxanne is.don't you?.ah, well, big deal.I give up.just R&R. *falls asleep* 


	4. we're in trouble now!

OKAY!! *waving* sorry 'bout the wait.again..I was in Toronto on vacation, and I couldn't post anything there. Anyway, here's the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Who are you?" "Why does it matter?" she replied evasively "Who the hell ARE YOU???" Tai yelled at her Roxanne winced, and said, "You don't really want to know." "AAARG!!" Tai yelled and stormed out of the room. Matt followed, more quietly. Davis remained conked out on the floor. TK stood beside the bed, and stared intensely down at Roxanne. "Are you who I think you are?" he asked " How should I know? I'm not a mind reader!" she retorted "You know who I mean," said TK, glaring down at her. She sat up and pushed TK away. "If you think you know, then you do." TK felt himself becoming very angry, suddenly. "JUST SAY IT, DAMN!" he roared. "Fine! Fine, I'm her, I'm Kari, just don't hurt me, please!!!!" Kari/Roxanne babbled, terrified. TK straighten, whirled around and yelled "I knew it!" all in one fluid motion. Kari cringed on the bed, and watched, terrified, as TK ran out of the room. She didn't move, not knowing what to do. 'Shouldn't have come here in the first place' she thought angrily at herself. But before she could figure out what to do, Matt and her brother ran into the room, with TK right behind them. 'No,' she corrected herself 'not my brother. Tai'. But, she looked up at Tai's face, and she couldn't keep up the act any longer. "I'm sorry!" she cried, and buried her face in her hands. Matt and Tai stared at her. The Tai turn angrily to TK. "She's not Kari! Look at her! Kari wouldn't do this to herself!" "Would the Kari you thought you knew run away!?" TK retorted. "Even if she is Kari, why did she come back?" Matt cut in. Tai turned to Roxanne/Kari, and stared intensely at her. She cringed under his gaze. "Prove it." Said Tai suddenly. "What?" Roxanne/ Kari replied, startled "Prove that you are really Kari." "H-how?" Tai shrugged. "Tai, She is Kari! I can just.feel it." Said Matt "Ha," Tai scoffed "Listen, why are you treating her like this?? If she is your sister, which I am sure of, you'd regret it." "But she's not my sister, She's just some slut that we met in the park!" Suddenly, Tai's mother burst in and said cheerfully "Tai I brought you some snacks!" She spotted Kari lying on the bed. "What are you ..?" Ok, so this is kinda short.and there isn't really much of anything in it.ah, well. Personally, I think it all sucks, and I really have no clue where any of it is going. So, R&R..flames welcome. Remember; Love your enemies, for they tell you your faults. 


	5. She's back!

What is it with me and not finishing fics? Ah, well, it's not that long a wait. And thank you, to my faithful readers who continue to read this despite the fact that I am not consistent in posting. Maybe once school starts, I'll be more frequent. Then again, maybe not. Anyway, Enjoy the fic!!  
  
Tai's Mother spotted Kari lying on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked, and note of worry creeping into her voice "Nothing, Mom!" Tai replied in a falsely cheerful voice. "We're just fooling' around." Tai's mother relaxed visibly. "Oh, all right then. I didn't know what you wanted to eat, so I brought up some chips and cookies" "Great Mom! Thanks." "Oh, and.Roxanne, is it?" Kari nodded "When you're ready to sleep, You can use the spare bedroom at the end of the hall" "Thanks, Mo-...Mrs. Kamaiya." Tai's mother left the room, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "What would have happened if she found out it was you?" Tai yelled at Kari. "So you do believe I'm you're sister!" Tai scowled. "Shut up. Even if you are my sister, I hate you. Look what you've done to all of us!" "Jeez, Tai I'm sorry, but you're just being so stupid about it!" "You never used to be like this! Why the hell would you do something like.like.that to yourself?" He said, gesturing at her hair and clothes. "Well, I would have expected you to be happy about me coming back, at least!" "Well, I'm not," Said Tai, turning his back, "and I doubt I ever will be." After a few uncomfortably silent moments, TK said uneasily "Well, her parents are going to have to find out sometime." Kari looked terrified. "Oh, man.what are they gonna do to me?" "Nothing" Said Matt firmly "Because they'll be too happy to have you back." "But-" Kari said, glancing down at her clothes. "we'll just have to make you look a little bit less.well." "In other words, make me look normal again." Kari grinned When do we start?" In 15 minutes. Kari stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel and examined her reflection. She'd taken out all of the earrings, etc. and the makeup had come off. The pink had washed out of her hair, leaving it black, and so had the gel. She looked at the clothes she'd been wearing, and shuddered. Matt knocked on the door. "Ka-,Roxanne, go to the spare room and change in to the clothes on the bed. TK chose them, and they should fit." "Thanks!" she called through the door. She opened the door to her old room with a lump in her throat. Her posters had been taken down and cosmetics were gone from the dresser top, but almost everything else was exactly as she had left it. She pulled on the blue jeans and a green tank top that had been left on the bed, and picked up the brush and the blow dryer. In five minutes, her hair was smooth and straight, almost the way it used to be, just a little longer. She pulled on the gray sweatshirt that had also been left on the bed, folded her other clothes, and walked back to Tai's room. Kari paused outside the door, listening. She heard Matt and Tai arguing. "Tai, she's you sister! Why are you being so hostile?" "Because of what she's done to herself! Jeez, and we were just starting to recover from her being gone, and getting on with life and just.Jeez!" "Well, she's back now, and you have to accept it. You used to care about he so much, I just can't believe you would-" Kari opened the door at this point, cutting Matt off. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked. Tai blinked. Now, this girl was more like his little sister. She just looked, well, so relaxed. Tai realized he couldn't be angry with her any more. She was his little sister, and he did care about her, even if she had caused everyone a lot of pain. "Now that's more like the Kari I knew." Said TK. Kari's face broke into a grin, and she sat down on the floor. Tai smiled uncertainly at her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Kari." "It's ok. I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't mean to cause you guys so much pain..I mean.." "Kari," said TK softly "Why'd you do it?" "Do what?" "Run away." "Because I couldn't stand your breath!" Kari joked. Tai and Matt laughed, while TK looked hurt. "No, really" He persisted. Kari looked down at the floor. " I would rather not talk about it right now." She said. TK nodded. Matt glanced at his watch. " Listen, I've got a gig tomorrow, and a rehearsal scheduled at 7:30am, so we'd better hit the sack." Tai nodded "Fine with me."  
  
Next Morning.  
  
"Tai.." TK moaned "did anyone ever tell you that you snore really loud?" He pulled his pillow over his head and tried to ignore Matt, who was attempting to drag him out of bed. "Get you lazy ass up!" He yelled, finally letting go of TK's legs. TK yawned widely and sat up in bed. His hair was a real mess, and Davis, Tai and Matt all burst out laughing. "Man," Davis chortled, "You're hair looks worse than mine did when it was pink!" "Humph" TK huffed. At that moment, Kari knocked on the door. "Are you guys up?" She called. "Awake, anyway!" Tai yelled back. "Come one in, Kari!" "Kari?" asked Davis, confused. Tai and Matt exchanged glances. Then Matt said to Davis "Roxanne is actually Kari. We found out last night. You were..-er, asleep." Davis blinked. Kari? Kari was back? He didn't know how to react. After all, he hadn't seen Kari in four years, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. He looked up at her- and discovered that she did look a lot like Kari, especially because her hair was smooth again, and she was wearing more Kari-like clothes. "'Morning, Davis" She said brightly. "'Morning," He replied around a yawn. "Ooooooh, my head!" "Aaaaawww, poor widdle Davy's got a hangover!" Taunted TK. Davis silenced him with a death glare. Kari laughed. "I'll get you an aspirin," She said "No, wait, TK will get it for you. I'm not sure if I can face mom yet." "Thanks" Davis replied. TK left to get the aspirin, while Tai and Davis attempted to drag themselves out of bed. "Man," Tai groaned "I can't believe you get up at 6 every morning!" Matt grinned "well, unlike you, I actually sleep, instead of just faking snoring noises all night!" "I do not!" cried Tai. TK entered the room. "You're moms out somewhere, Kari, so you don't have to worry. She left a note telling us she'd be back around noon, and to help ourselves in the kitchen." "Which ordinarily means we'd all die from food poisoning from Tai or Davis' cooking. Matt, you'd better get moving if you wanna get to your rehearsal on time." "Yeah," Said Matt, glancing at his watch. "I'd better go. I'll grab a fruit or something from the kitchen. You guys are all coming to the concert, right? I've got a special surprise planned for you." He said, glancing mischievously at Kari, TK and Tai. "We'll be there!" declared Tai.  
  
That's it for now, folks. Longer than I had planned, but that's a good thing, right? Anyway, I have only about a million idea's for the rest of this fic.not so humor, is it?.maybe I'll have to change the topic.oh, well. I'll decide that later. Thanks, and R&R. Flames, as I have said before, are welcome, every time! ~Lady Literature 


End file.
